1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure where an electrical wire is wired and fixed on an insulating base member and a wiring method of producing such a wiring structure. More particularly, it relates to a wiring structure which will be appropriate for wiring a wire harness about a door trim for an automobile, the rear lamp, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary wiring structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (kokai) No. 5-46608. In this wiring structure, an insulating base member is disposed inside a door trim of an automobile. On a top surface of the base member, a plurality of slits are formed so as to extend along wiring routes designated for electrical wires. In wiring, the electrical wires are embedded into the slits of the base member, respectively. In this way, the electrical wires are arranged on the base member.
Similarly to the above wiring structure, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 7-20030 and 55-155022 disclose another wiring structure where the wires are fixed on the base member through the intermediary of fixtures different from the base member, for example clamps.
In the former conventional wiring structure, however, it is necessary to form many slits on the base member along each wiring route. Thus, when many wiring routes are required for the base member, then a problem arises in terms of the wiring workability. Especially, when it is required to lay the electrical wires on the so-called "three-dimensional" complicated base member, the wiring operation is too complicated to accomplish such a wiring operation on the manufacturing line for products.
On the other hand, in the latter structure where the wires are fixed on the base member by the fixtures, there is still remained a difficulty to fix the wires on the base member securely, thereby causing the unstable fixation of the wires. Additionally, due to a great number of fixtures to be handled, the wiring workability is deteriorated accordingly.